Déjà vu
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Sequel to Smells like love.   England receives a box of chocolates, that somehow takes him back in time to exactly a month earlier. Magic? The spell was never cast, the chaos never started. But now he knows what's going to happen, and who's his admirer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Déjà vu**_

.

On white day England eats some chocolate sent to him by a friend and somehow travels back a month's time.

Now that he knows who his admirer is, and prevented himself from casting the spell, how will it change things?

.

Well, someone asked me for a sequel. Not sure if this is what she wanted since she said something else…like… people falling in love with England (again)… Oh well.

This is about as close to a sequel as you can get. At least from me.

**Yes, I keep track of all my reviews. **

There's a folder with 162 reviews in it. …have I mentioned I love you guys yet?

.

Well, since I already had something planned for Valentines Day, I decided on this for white day.

.

**Planned this sometime in October**. Heh, you didn't think I'd really type up all this on a week's notice do you? (Then again, there was the first one…)

**BUT, I didn't type any of it up **(past here) (cause I'm such a lazy person….)

I have the ideas down.

**So, if all goes well, maybe an update once a week.**

**If not, maybe 1 update in two weeks.**

.

**Yeah, I know it's the 15th. It's a day late… I'm sorry?**

.

Tba- Alright, this story involves uh.. time traveling? I mean.. yeah.. maybe…

(Other) Tba- hai, thought of this for valentines day.

Tba- … Woah… we went back in time.

Other Tba-? Well, the world is a big place. I shouldn't be surprised there's some one who looks exactly like me…

Tba- no I'm you! (Other Tba- oh really?) yeah.

Other tba- okay then.

.

Tbas- okay, enjoy the story!

Tba- this is a time paradox, you know that right?

Other Tba- well, considering he's going back in time, and redoing everything thus changing what he originally did. However, in doing so, that would mean he would have a completely different time line. But by that logic… there shouldn't be two of us here…

Tba- and by that logic, everything would change. And it could possibly create a 'parallel world' of sorts. Though, if parallel worlds don't exist, you're rewriting history.

And we would have to merge or the world would implode or something…

Other Tba- yes, but if he did, that would mean he would change the fact he went back in time. I don't think the world would implode. Explode is more like it!

Tba- unless! It would happen regardless of changing the past. Though it might happen sooner, or later, or in a different way. Like death.

Other Tba- yeah I'd rather not talk about death.

Tba- yeah…

Tbas- WE TOLD YOU TO ENJOY ALREADY!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

~March 14, 10 o' clock~

.

England sighed and looked at his calendar, March 14.

Was that a special day? It was circled on his calendar…

Oh yes, Japan had told him that it was 'white day'. It was a day where boys gave girls gifts in return for Valentines Day.

.

England looked down at his tea, 'Japan has some strange holidays, but I suppose this one does make the gift giving seem a bit less one sided. Although, nowadays, on Valentines day, girls and boys give gifts.'

England chuckled, 'the times have changed. I remember when this day was the death of a priest. Valentine… huh…'

.

He glanced at his cell phone.

To be honest he hadn't called… well…

He blushed, "what would that be? L…lover?"

He flushed harder, "no... That seems a bit…"

He looked down at his tea, "t-technically, we've only began dating for a month… so… it shouldn't be lover…right?"

.

His cat yawned, "Meow."

"Still tired are you?"

"Meow."

England chuckled petting his cat, "I'm sorry, I've had so much work to do."

His cat nudged his head towards England. "Meow."

.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling both England and his cat.

His cat looked curiously at the door, but other than that, did not care much.

.

England got off the couch and opened the door.

He looked around, 'strange, I could've sworn I heard…'

He looked down to see a heart shaped box and a note.

He picked it up and looked around.

"Well, I suppose these are for me…"

.

Sitting back down on the couch, he looked at the note.

.

_Rewrite the past and future_

_Become what you could not_

_Achieve what you never could_

_Have a taste_

_And good luck._

_~R_

.

His cat crawled over his leg to sniff at the box.

"Wait just a second, let me get the ribbon off."

.

The box was a deep red, shaped in a heart. A beautiful royal blue and navy ribbon wrapped around the box.

England carefully unwrapped it; it would be such a shame to rip it.

.

Taking off the cover, he looked at the contents.

"Chocolates?"

.

His cat leaned in closer and sniffed them, then looked at England.

"No you can't have them. They're bad for you." England said moving the chocolates away from his cat.

"Meow."

"Absolutely not."

"Meow?"

"No."

.

His cat jumped off the couch and went up the stairs to sulk.

.

England sighed, "Really, who would send me this? Valentines day was a month ago."

He looked at the chocolates again.

"But… it'd be a pity not to have one…"

He picked up a truffle, "wonder where these came from…"

He put it in his mouth, the chocolate seemed to instantly melt.

Leaving a sweet taste on his lips, though it seemed to have something else that England couldn't figure out.

"They're good…" England put the cover back on; he didn't want to eat all of them.

.

He looked at the note again.

.

"Rewrite the past and future

Become what you could not

Achieve what you never could

Have a taste

And good luck. From R"

.

He put the note down, "what does that mean?"

.

England suddenly clutched his forehead, "my head hurts…"

His vision started to blur, not being able to read the words on the note.

"What..?"

.

England's cat trotted down the stairs and looked around, his owner was nowhere to be found…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

England groaned and touched his head.

"I feel like I just hit a wall." He sat up, and looked around.

"I'm in… my basement?"

He quickly stood up and instantly regretted it, leaning on one of his bookshelves for support.

.

"What is going on?"

The door suddenly burst open, "Hey England!"

England turned to glare at the person for being loud, though he didn't look very intimidating considering he was leaning on a bookshelf and clutching his head.

.

"America?"

America quickly went down to help steady England, "geez, what happened to you?"

England groaned and moved from the bookshelf and used him as a support.

"Shut up. My head hurts."

America frowned, "hey, are you okay? You want me to get a doctor or something?"

England shook his head, "no... I just need to lie down…."

.

America wrapped one arm around England's waist, moving one of England's arms to hang over his shoulder.

"Don't do that… idiot…"

"Look you can't walk by yourself. So it's the hero's job to help. Come on."

England didn't bother arguing. His head hurt too much, but even he knew America had a point.

Right now, all he cared about was making his bloody headache go away.

.

.

.

After America put England down on the couch, he ran to get a pillow and blankets.

England watched him go, his vision starting to return to him.

"What's he so bloody worried about?"

.

America walked down the stairs with a blanket and a pillow, England's cat following behind him.

"Here."

England nodded, "thanks…" He put the pillow down on the couch, and lay down, covering up with the blanket.

.

America shifted on his feet, "look, you're not feeling well today. I don't want to bother you, so I should go."

England blinked, "get me some Advil or Tylenol before you go."

'I'll need it if I want to get a proper rest…'

.

America went into the kitchen and came back with Tylenol and a cup of water. "Get better soon okay? Don't want you to miss the meeting." He handed the bottle to England

England sat up and opened the bottle.

"Meeting?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

England put one pill into his mouth and held out his hand for the water.

"I didn't forget." He said after swallowing the pill and washing it down with water.

.

"The 17th right?"

America gave him a strange stare, "Huh? it's tomorrow, the 11th through the 13th. You know, the 14th is valentines day and all."

England froze, "what? The 14th? Valentines day?"

America nodded, "uh, yeah. Something wrong?"

"America, you're telling me, it's February, and that it's the 10th today…"

"Yeah… man you must have hit your head pretty hard if you don't even know what the date is!"

.

'I went back in time? What? The chocolates… time traveling chocolates… never would have guessed. I need to figure everything out.'

"I'll be fine America, I'm feeling better already. See you tomorrow."

"Hm? oh yeah.." America pulled out an envelope from his pocket, "I found this in your mailbox."

"Oh… thank you." England took it, 'this is….'

"Yep! See ya!" He left, leaving England and his cat alone.

.

'Everything is set back to the day I cast the spell…' He got up off the couch and went to the front door.

'But, did I cast the spell? No… America interrupted me during the spell… which made me mess up… But since I didn't cast a spell. He didn't interrupt me. And I didn't cause anyone to fall in love with me.'

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, 'if that's true then… this envelope should say…'

.

He opened it and read the words carefully.

.

_To Arthur Kirkland,_

_You are the one_

_the one that I love_

_I am afraid that_

_I cannot tell you_

_Who I am yet but you_

_will find out very soon._

_Your secret admirer._

_.  
><em>

England folded the letter and put it back in.

'I know who's the admirer now. I don't need to beat around the bush.'

He looked down at the envelope, 'No more chaos… I can just spend my valentines day with…'

He smiled, 'yeah, that's be nice… '

'I bet they wouldn't expect me to know. Then again, it would be a good surprise…'

He went up to his room, deciding that this time, he won't be caught off guard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Since, I'm pretty much telling you which chapter is which, it doesn't let me be mean.

Since the poems will be for… well… that character…

Awww…..

I kinda like playing with you guys. It's fun.

But this means since everything's different, I have to think of new poems. Heh heh heh.

They won't have any tricks this time. … _maybe_…

.

**If America seems a little too nice, ah well…**

America likes helping, and since England rarely ever lets him help… well, he has his moments when he genuinely care and is actually worried for him. _**Regardless if they're in a relationship or not.**_

At least, that's how I see it.

Even if you fight with one of you friends, you'd still help them out and worry about them if they're in trouble right?

Yes, I'm sure they consider each other friends… at least… to a degree…

…ah, but that doesn't mean anything.

.

.

Tba- Hi~

England- I hate you! *tackles her*

Tba- *trapped under him (face down)* Help… crushing my… spine... *very tiny and fragile*

England- *sitting on her* It's not fun for me either. Do you have something under your clothing? It's poking me.

Tba- besides my underwear, no. But I've been told my bones are very… boney…

America- eating cookies and crème* Yum!

Tba- struggling* NOOO! MY ICE CREAM! THIS IS TORTURE!

England- is the only thing you care about food?

Tba- well, in a way, yes. You know, food and people I actually like.

England-sigh*

Tba- anyway, get off. (England- no.) … *throws England off* Ahem. Right.

_**This will have the same pairings as the finalists for Smells like love**_

_**If you've forgotten they are…**_

_**.**_

_**America**_

_**France**_

_**Canada**_

_**Spain**_

_**Prussia**_

_**Germany**_

_**Denmark**_

_**Russia**_

_**Belarus**_

_**Japan**_

_**.**_

**I'm not sure if ****any other pairings should be added**… since this is supposed to be (in a way) a sequel (sorta… maybe… a little)

_**.**_

Oh well. Let's just see how it turns out all right?

.

**If you guys really want other/another pairing/s**, well… *shrug* provided I get time to, think it over a bit, and you guys are really persistent, I guess.

Ah, but don't be naggy, and horde me. Cause that makes me not want to do anything.

*smile* that's it for now…

Hm? Which Tba am I? *chuckle* _wouldn't you like to know_.

.

.

.

.

~TBA~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Déjà vu **_Chapter 2

.

I seriously have not written fanfiction in a while.

Most of my notes on this is tucked away somewhere, so if you guys are okay with a little weirdness, I'll try to continue this.

But only because you guys want me to.

I am very busy because of school though, so I probably won't be updating regularly.

I'll post chapters as I finish and revise them.

So please be patient.

.

_**There will be normal chapters, and special chapters.**_

_**Normal chapters like this one, will apply to almost all the 'ending' chapters.**_

_**However, there are ending specific chapters.**_

_**These ending specific chapters follow the normal chapters, so don't think you can get away without reading the normal chapters.**_

The chapters will be in the order of the ranking endings from before.

Although, I'm probably going to add a new route in there too. (more work, yay.)

Have fun guessing who it is okay?

**That route will be it's own, so you just need to read those.**

I'll just label it "? Chapter 1" and whatnot.

.

As for adding other pairings… well I could do that.

Did you guys want me to make a separate story, where it ties into the same 'storyline' as the previous and then this one as well?

(Cause then I'd have to either add to that, or make a separate story)

**Poll on my profile if you guys want different pairings than before and make it a separate thing or add to the previous and later this.**

.

This is short chapter, sorry, but the bulk of story will be in ending specific chapters since they're different.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

England twirled his pen around, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his 'secret admirer.'

Er… what he was going to do to…

England flushed, 'definitely not to do with… '

He tapped his pen on the table idly.

'I really don't know… I wouldn't have imagined something like this happening….'

.

'And R… who is R?'

.

He felt a soft weight on his shoulder, one of his fairy friends had appeared.

"Hello England."

"Hello Cynthia."

She looked down at the note on the table and smiled, "You got a letter? From who?"

England blushed, "Oh... it's from... um…" He looked down embarrassed, "a...admirer…' he mumbled.

She squealed and jumped right off his shoulder to fly in front of him.

"That's great England! Do you know who it is?"

"Well…" '

'I do… but if I tell her… best not to say anything or she'll interfere.'

"Not really…"

.

"Hm…" She 'sat down' in the air, thinking.

"Well, we could stake out your mailbox…" She smiled, "I'm sure everyone would love to help!"

England quickly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him to dissuade her.

"No no. its fine."

"Huh? don't you want to know who it is?"

"Well…I… want them to …"

Cynthia leaned on the palm of her hands, "I get it! You want to keep it a surprise." She giggled.

"No worries England. I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

England sighed in relief, "Good."

Cynthia stood up, "Well, I better go tell the others!"

"Ah! Wait! Cynthia don't-"

She flew out his open window and off to tell all of England's magical friends.

.

England sighed, 'Hopefully, they won't do anything…'

.

.

.

England's hand twitched. 'This is bad… I need to knit…. I have to do something or I'll go mad…'

His cell phone rang, starling him.

He went over to his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

.

"Hello? The… 14th? No, no trouble at all. Yes, I suppose I could go."

"Are you inviting the others?"

…..

"I hope you and your wife have a great time Mr. president."

"Yes, and... might I suggest a romantic candlelit dinner?"

….

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate it regardless of how it looks."

"Yes. Yes. Goodbye Mr. President."

England sighed as the call ended.

.

He lay down on his bed, "I forgot. America had gotten a call from his boss before. I guess since the spell was in effect before, he decided to make the party a masquerade. But since it's not… it's just a regular party."

'well, as regular as a party thrown by America could possibly be…'

He rolled onto his side, "He said I could go if I want to but…"

He frowned, 'I'll worry about that later…First I have to figure out how I'm going to act to my… _secret admirer_.'

.

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, 'Why couldn't I have a _normal_ March 14? I had to get sent back in time by some… chocolates.'

He chuckled, "I can't wait until someone makes a story about that. It'd be bloody ridiculous!"

.

.

He thought about what he should do as he knitted.

The only sound in the room, was the sound of his metal needles tapping against each other.

England put the needles down and unraveled some more yarn, and started again.

"I have no idea how I found the time to make all that before. But since the spell hasn't been cast, I can just concentrate on making a gift for…"

He flushed and shook his head.

.

.

He put his needles away; he had gotten most of his present done.

But… he still didn't know what he was going to do with his... admirer.

He sighed, 'well… what can I do?'

.

* * *

><p>An

.

**Personally, I don't know if I'll add other characters (as in other character specific things in that did not win).**

**But, I did write a few poems…. And I do get **_**bored**_**.**

**I guess I could always write a few and you guys could guess on which is which.**

**Of course, they wont follow the same rules. (2-3/3-2)**

.

.

Next chapter will probably be those _**Ending specific **_character chapters..

You know, _**America chapter 1, Japan chapter 1, France chapter 1**_ and all that jazz.

Yes, I'm not very creative with names. …or am I?

No I'm not.

.


End file.
